Roommates
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Bailey is sick of having to live with London. One day, she comes up with a solution that can solve all of her problems, even if it's against the rules.
1. Chapter 1

I returned from the gym and headed down to the juice bar. Not only was it a good place to replenish carbohydrates after an exhausting workout but it was the place where the cutest guy on the ship worked. Yes I had a crush on Zack Martin. It started when I was assigned him as my roommate. You might ask how this is possible considering he's a guy and I'm well…a girl. You see, I first came to Seven Seas High as a boy. No, not like that, I did not have a sex change nor was I was transformed (the latter is still impossible). I dressed as a boy because all of the girls' spots were filled. I didn't expect one of the girls to drop out on the first day. I also didn't expect everyone to find out that I was a girl on the first day. Anyway, I got moved to a new room and here I am.

"Hey Zack, can I get a Kumquat Kapow?" I asked.

"Sure thing, coming right up. So you look kind of sweaty." Zack replied. That's generally not something a girl likes to hear. "Did you just come back from the gym or something?"

"Yeah I need a way to stay in shape since I'm not helping on the farm anymore." I answered. Hmm what's the best way to flirt? Maybe I should check out one of London's Cosmos. "So have you been going to the gym recently?"

Well that sounded corny. Smooth, Bailey.

"No I haven't had the time with work." He explained. Okay apparently he didn't seem to get that was flirting. Either he's a little obvious or I'm bad at this. I guess it could possibly be both. Okay there has to be something that I can say here.

"So I really liked it when you fixed my back last week." I replied.

"Don't worry about it." He responded. "Any time you're having back problems you can come to me."

I stared at him. This was not working at well. I have to get better at this.

"Not that you would have back problems on a regular basis." He babbled. "You know even though you're covered in sweat, you still look nice."

"Thanks Zack." I replied. You know maybe I should check out those flirting tips. "I think I'm going to take a shower though. That is if London lets me. You know sometimes I wish I was still living with you."

"Yeah I kind of wish that no one else would have found out that you were a girl." He agreed. "I mean sure it could have made things awkward sometimes and you wouldn't be able to dress like you do now…and I'm going to shut up now."

Hmm I couldn't help but wonder if Zack like me too. But if he's going to ask me out…or I'm going to ask him out, I would like to smell better than I do right now. So, I headed off to the shower.

I headed back to my cabin and sure enough the door to the bathroom was closed.

"London, I need to take a shower." I said through the door.

"London's not in here." She replied. "But if she was here she wouldn't be able to hear you because she's taking a bath."

Damn it, I really need to take a shower. Who knows how long London will be in there? Wait a minute. I looked on my dresser and there was the key to my old room. Surprisingly, they didn't ask for it back when I changed rooms. If I combine that with the fact that London threw my bath supplies on the floor and the fact that Zack is working, yes that will work.

I headed down to my old room with towel and supplies in tow. I undressed and got in the shower, humming the Hannah Montana song to myself. I washed myself and exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Needless to say I was shocked when I found Zack in the room.

"Uh, did you forget that you don't live here anymore?" He asked me. He might have been in as much shock as I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I _do_ live here." He pointed out.

"Yeah but you were working." I countered.

"I'm on my break." He explained. "That brings us back to the issue of what _you're_ doing here."

"Well you see…" I stammered as I tried to figure out the best way to say this. Why was it that I never knew the right thing to say around boys I like? I mean it took me forever to tell Moose that I liked him. Okay so he told me. "London was using the bathroom in my room and I remembered that I still had my key so I…"

"Came here to use my shower." He filled in.

"Well it used to be our shower." I reminded him.

"Do you realize what you just said?" He asked. I blushed as I realized just what I had said, like I was implying we had sex in the shower. We didn't have sex in the shower…we had sex on the bed. It was when we both knew the secret. There hasn't actually been anything since that. Part of this is me wanting to see if he's still interested or if he was just caught in the rush of the secret.

"Do you think you could turn around so I can get changed?" I requested.

He did so and I began to dry off. "I would like to point out that I've already seen everything under there." He said.

"Well that's not relevant." I remarked as I started to dress myself. I had put my bra and panties on when he turned his head. I covered my chest in response. "Don't make me slap you."

He looked back away. "So…this would look pretty bad if someone walked in right now." He commented.

"I don't even want to think about that." I replied as I finished getting dressed. "You can turn around now. So you like taking risks, right?"

"Sometimes." He answered. "I don't think I would ever try to skateboard across the Grand Canyon."

"Well how about something that could get both of us in a lot of trouble if anyone found out?" I suggested.

"I'm listening." He stated.

"Well I don't know how much longer I can actually live with London." I explained. "I thought living with you would be a challenge but it looks easy compared to her. What I'm proposing is that we become roommates again behind everybody's backs."

"This does sound extremely risky." He responded. " How exactly are you suggesting that we do this?"

"Well mostly I was thinking that I could sleep in here." I explained. "I would come in late at night and spend as little time here as possible to keep it a secret. But to make this work, no one can find out about it: not Cody, not Woody, not even London."

"I think I know a few things about keeping secrets." He responded. "So are you going to bring some clothes in here?"

"Yeah I was thinking I would still leave some in there so London won't suspect anything." I said.

"Are you sure London would notice?" He joked. "She still doesn't know Obama is president."

"That's kind of mean." I pointed out. "But once again, no one can find out about this, especially not Cody."

"Relax I can keep a secret." He replied. I was hoping that would make telling him how I feel easier. "By the way, are you doing anything on Friday night?"

Was this it? Was this him asking me out? I need to be cool.

"No." I replied.

"Well you want to go to one of the restaurants for dinner?" He asked. Yes! He's asking me out.

"Yes." I replied in excitement.

"Great I'll tell Cody." He replied. "Anyway I've got to get back to work."

What just happened?

So apparently, Zack was asked by Cody to ask Bailey out for him but as we know Bailey likes Zack, Anyway, how will Zack and Bailey deal with being roommates? You need to review to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

So apparently Zack set me up on a date with Cody. I really didn't have anything against Cody but Zack was more my type. Yes I know that they look exactly the same but Zack's just oozed sex appeal. But he was also a really nice guy when you get to know him. Granted, Zack and I didn't know each other for very long but it was long enough For one, Zack was the only person to stand up for me when I was going to be kicked off the boat. That was another factor in my decision to become roommates with him.

Since it was just a date with Cody and not Zack, I probably wouldn't wear my best date. I probably wouldn't even wear _a_ dress. Cody wasn't the one I was trying to impress. However, I was not going to purposely be a bad date to make Cody never want to go out with me again. That would be rude and I wasn't going to be that kind of person. I also wasn't going to cancel the date. I don't think either of those would win me any points with Zack because I had a feeling Cody would tell him about it. Why did they have to be brothers?

I would have to be very inconspicuous when moving my clothes because I didn't want London to suspect anything. Luckily she wasn't in the room when I got there. I started to grab some of my dresses and a few sets of underwear because I would definitely need those. They were hidden under the dresses so no one would see them. London managed to open the door as I was about to head out. It caused me to fall backwards onto the floor and the clothes fell on top of me.

"What are you doing?" London asked. "Are you taking those clothes down to the incarcerator to burn them?"

"First off it's the incinerator." I pointed out. "And second, no I'm just taking them to…the laundry room."

"I don't think cleaning them will help." London remarked. And that is one of the reasons that I don't like living with London. She's always insulting me or my clothes…and trying to get rid of my clothes. I started to grab the clothes off of the floor and down towards Zack's cabin. On the way, I realized that I probably should have brought my laundry basket. I managed to get into the room unnoticed, Zack was once again out of the room and I started put my stuff in the second unused dresser. As I was exiting the room, I saw Woody in the hallway.

"What are you doing coming out of Zack's room?" He asked me.

"Woody, what's it going to take for you to forget you saw me here?" I asked.

"Well I have been known to have short-term memory loss after eating chicken tacos." He stated. That was strange but I guess it would work if it caused him to forget. I took him to the cafeteria and bought him some chicken tacos. After he finished eating, he had a look of puzzlement on his face. "Whoa how did I get here?"

Damn, that actually worked. I wonder if he should see a doctor about that but that really wasn't my concern right now. I went to the juice bar once again to see Zack.

"So the first stage is set." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I looked around for Mr. Moseby or Cody or anyone else might try to listen in on our conversation. None of them seemed to be there.

"I moved some of my clothes into the room." I explained as he gave me a Cherry Chiller. That had to be my favorite of all of the drinks. I liked how Zack gave me free drinks, even though he wasn't supposed to. Whether or not this was a sign that he liked or he was just being friendly I don't know.

"No one saw you?" He asked. Well no one remembered seeing me.

"Nope." I replied because it was technically the truth. "So why did you ask me out for Cody? Why didn't he ask me himself?"

"Because he thinks this crazy thing about waiting six months before asking a girl out." Zack answered. Yes that was strange. Maybe since Zack had disrupted his six-month plan, he wouldn't be too into it and I wouldn't have to feel bad about rejecting him at the end of the night. I wasn't going to tell Zack that I only accepted because I thought he was asking me out.

"Do you think you can grab some girl and double with us by any chance?" I asked. Zack didn't seem to trouble finding dates. Despite the fact that, I didn't like the idea of him dating another girl, I did want him to be there. "Maybe you can ask Addison."

"Did someone say my name?" Addison asked as she walked by the bar.

"Yes Zack was wondering if you wanted to go out with him on Friday night." I stated. "Right, Zack?"

"Yes, right." He responded.

"What would we be doing?" Addison asked.

"Well there's this nice restaurant that I have been dying to try." Zack replied. "But I haven't exactly found a girl that I want to go with yet? Would you be the honor of being that girl?"

"Sure." Addison replied. Damn he's good. I hope I didn't just start something. "Oh and can I have a Blueberry Blaster?"

Zack blended and filled the drink before taking her card and charging it. Hmm he didn't give her a free drink. Of course, I'm not sure he and Addison are exactly friends.

There were still two days between now and when Zack and I were going out on our group date. Before that happened, we were going to be spending our first night together sleeping in the same room. It was exciting to me.

I then noticed a sign on the bar that I didn't notice before.

"You're hiring waitresses?" I asked.

"Yeah but no one has applied." Zack said. Suddenly Mr. Moseby walked onto the Sky Deck.

"Mr. Moseby, are you still looking for a waitress?" I asked.

"That would depend on what venue you were speaking of." He responded.

"This one." I told him.

"Yes if you want the job you can have it." He told me. "You start…tomorrow."

The cruise director then walked off.

"Well that wasn't much of an interview." I commented. "Looks like we're going to be working together."

"Why do you want to work here anyway?" Zack asked.

"Because this is usually around the time that people get their first jobs and I can actually get a job here as opposed to in Kettlecorn." I explained. "All I have to is remember which drinks to give to people. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Weren't those somebody's famous last words?" He asked.

"No I don't think so." I replied. "So maybe you can quiz me on the menu."

He helped me go through the list of drinks and I had a feeling that I was going to be good at this job.

That night was the first night that Zack and I were going to be together. I headed to get my pajamas and then made my way to my new room which was really my old room. Zack was shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"So I'm going to go change in the bathroom." I announced.

"Okay." He replied. Without further comment, I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas with chickens on them.

"Those are cute." Zack teased me. Oh he was not one to talk about choices in sleepwear. "You sure you want a feathered pillow?"

"Well at least I'm not wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bottoms?" I pointed out. "Maybe we can both get less childish pajamas when we stop in England tomorrow night."

"I'll do it if you speak with a British accent for all of tomorrow." He challenged me.

"I'll agree if I don't have to do it in class." I bargained.

"Fine I guess we don't need to freak Miss Tutweiller out." He agreed. "But for everything else you have to use a British accent."

"Is there any particular British accent that you want me to use?" I asked him. I had a feeling that he didn't realize that there was more than one.

"No." He replied.

"Alright then." I replied as I shook his hand. The agreement had been made. Then the two of us went to sleep.

I was the first one to awaken in the morning. It was about 6:30. I needed to wake Zack up.

"Mornin' Zack." I said to him. "Time to get up."

"I don't want to Mom." Zack mumbled.

"I'm not your mum, Zack." I told him as I pulled the covers off of him. "Come on we hahve to get ready for clahss."

"You're really doing it." He commented noticing the accent.

"We agreed that I would." I pointed out as I grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower which I had conveniently left my supplies. "By the way, you do need to something about this rubbish on the floor."

After both of us had had our showers, the two of us headed to get breakfast…well bagels anyway. Cody and Woody were both there."

"Ello, Cody. Ello, Woody." I greeted them. That caused the two of them to look at me funny "It sure is a splendid, isn't it?"

"Why are you speaking with a British accent?" Cody specifically asked me.

"Your brothor dared me to tawk like this until we arrive in London." I explained. "Do I sound British to you?"

"Are you sure you're not from England?" Woody asked me. I knew Woody wasn't very smart but did he really think that?

"Yes Woody I am shore." I answered.

As agreed upon, I turned the accent off during class. Miss Tutweiller was already disturbed enough. I didn't want her to be questioning my nationally because I put on an accent for just one day. Plus when I stop using it, it would probably confuse her even more.

After class, I went to the juice bar and Mr. Moseby gave me a yellow shirt, nametag, and an apron. After I was changed, I headed to the floor. Ironically, or coincidentally my first table happen to Cody and Woody.

"Ello boys." I greeted them. "I personally recommend the Blueberry Blahster but perhops you would enjoy a popular Banana Fofana."

"Okay that accent is so good that it's creepy." Woody commented. "I am so confused I don't think what to order. Maybe you should ask him what he wants first."

"She actually asked both of us." Cody pointed out. "One Banana Fofana."

"Oh by the way, Cody." I added as I wrote the order down. "I ahsked Zack and Addison to accompany us on our date tomorrow night. I figured since you were too shy to ahsk me out yourself, hahving a group would make things better. I ope that's okay."

"Yeah sure." He agreed. "Are you really going to keep talking like that until we get to London?"

"Yes I am." I replied. "I may keep even longer if I feel like it."

I probably wasn't. I really hadn't gotten Zack's opinion of it.

We arrived in London late that night and the two of us prepared for the what was going to happen on the day ahead.

So what do you think of Bailey's British accent? If it gets enough positive response it might just stay around. If not it will never be seen again. The next chapter Zack and Bailey go shopping plus this date that who knows how it will go. Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, London. It was such a nice place. Maybe it was the fact that I had never really been to a city before but it looked amazing. Hmm I wonder if my accent was good enough to fool the locals. Perhaps I should see. Zack never said that I had to stop using it when got to London, just that I had use it until we get there. I knew the first thing that Zack and I needed to do was go shopping for pajamas as we agreed on. We had a little bit of time before curfew, so we would have time. We had also just finished work.

"Come Zack, we need to be off." I told him.

"You know you don't have keep talking like that." He remarked.

"I know but I wahnt to see if I cahn convince the locals that I'm British." I explained.

The two of us walked into town together. We didn't go any sort of mall but there were quite shops on the corner near we had docked.

"So I have an idea." Zack stated. "I was thinking that we both don't need to spend money on separate pairs of pajamas. How about we buy one set on men's pajamas and you can have the top and I can have the bottom."

"You know thaht ahctually sounds like a good idea." I agreed as I grabbed a set of pajamas and took them to the register and he followed me. "Excuse me we would like to purchase these pyjamas."

The girl at the counter took them and rung them up. "So how long have the two of you been shagging?" She asked.

"Thaht's not really any of your bloody business." I replied with a blush. "And also for your information we are not a couple."

"Okay I'm not going to ask why you both want them." She replied. "But just so know, I think the two of you look smashing together. That will be 22 pounds."

"So how much is that in dollars?" Zack asked.

"It's $34.50" I told him.

"Ooh you've got yourself a yank." The salesgirl gushed. "You definitely shouldn't let this one get away."

Zack gave her the money and we went out because this girl was making me uncomfortable. On the plus side, she seemed to think that I was just as British as she was. I have to see long I can keep this up.

"So now that that's done, I think we should hit the sack." I told him.

"If you're going to keep talking like that I think I'm going to need a translator." He joked as the two of us went back to our room. I had a feeling that Cody was already asleep because he seems like the type to always go to bed before curfew. I took the top and headed to the bathroom to change. I came out wearing it over my underwear. It went about halfway down my thigh and the sleeves were huge.

"It's a good that you didn't tell that girl that we actually have had sex." Zack stated.

"We don't need to tell anyone that." I reminded him. "Who knows what people would think about that based on the timing?"

"I think you would get worse than me." He suggested.

"Yes…bloody double standards. People would definitely think I was a tart." I replied.

"You know I'm starting to think that you think you're British." He replied. I threw a pillow at him. "Of course I prefer this over that that fake gangsta voice you used when you were trying to be a guy."

"Yes that was dreadful." I agreed as I grabbed my pillow. "Night Zack."

I woke up in the morning and found that we were going to be going on a field trip to The London Museum of Natural History. I kind of wished that I could have gone to the American one first but of course there might be more about Darwin at this one since Darwin was, in fact, British.

As we walked into the museum, I noticed that Cody was dressed as…Sherlock Holmes. Oh god, why do I have to go on a date with him? At least it's just one date and then I can solely focus myself on Zack.

I couldn't help but wonder to myself if I should speak or just wander off somewhere with Zack. There probably wouldn't be any fooling around or snogging…making out involved. Wow I think I am starting to think that I am British if my thoughts are coming up that way.

After a long day at the museum, I headed back to my room to get ready to my date. I planned on throwing something on that just looked kind of nice without going all out.

I changed in the bathroom even though Zack wasn't in the room because he could still show up mind changing and that wasn't something that I wanted him to see as long as we weren't a couple.

The four of us were going to meet in the sky deck, Zack didn't even better bother to change but I guess we were going with someone casual so it was okay. Addison wasn't really all that dressed up either. That brings us to Cody. Cody looked like he didn't fit in with our group. He was wearing a full three-piece suit. Yes I am not lying.

"Hey, bro." Zack greeted him. "You look a little overdressed."

"Why am I the only one who's dressed up?" He asked.

"I don't recall hearing anything about a dress code." I replied.

"We probably don't have time to get dressed up." Addison added.

"If you wanted us to dress up, you should have said something." Zack remarked. "Come on let's just go to this restaurant that you have planned for us."

The restaurant wasn't exactly an upscale restaurant. It was probably about an average restaurant. Of course, I have never been to an average restaurant. We ordered our food and sat and waited for it to be ready.

"So Bailey, are you really going to keep talking with a British accent?" Cody asked.

"I may, Cody." I replied, still sounding very British.

"What's up with that, anyway?" Addison asked.

"Zack made a bet with me and I've decided to keep it until we leave London." I explained. "It seems to be fooling people, even the natives."

And at some points, I was fooling myself too, apparently.

"Well I think that's impressive." Addison commented. "There only accent I do as is a bad Asian accent."

She demonstrated and I really wish she hadn't.

"Yeah that sounds offensive." Cody remarked.

"I told you it was really bad." She said. "But this place is really nice."

It wasn't a pub or anything. None of us were of legal drinking age after all. I also think that even if we were, I don't think Mr. Moseby would want us drinking even if we were.

So there really wasn't a lot to talk about between us. Just as I expected, I wasn't really connecting with Cody. I also don't know if it would have been appropriate to talk to Zack because he was also here with a date.

"So Bailey did you watch that special on the calponia harrisonfordi spider?" Cody asked. No, god no. I didn't want to watch anything about spiders.

"No I'm arachnophobic." I answered.

"Hmm that's interesting because Zack is entomophobic." Cody commented.

"What?" Zack and Addison both asked.

"It means I'm afraid of spiders and Zack's apparently afraid of bugs." I explained.

"That is one hundred percent true." Zack replied. "Though, I don't have a problem with spiders, they eat the bugs."

"But I if asked, you kill a spider for me, wouldn't you?" I asked. Wow, I just got dangerously close to revealing that Zack and I were in the same room. I better say something else. "You know if one was on the Sky Deck or something?"

"Yeah probably, because I like you more than the spiders." He replied. Wow that was really romantic.

"That would sound really sweet if you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." Addison commented.

"Yes but it's not like are or anything." I replied. Correction: we weren't yet. I had a feeling that we would be eventually. I don't care if people say Zack's not one who likes to settle down. He's probably just never had a girl that interests him. I'm sure I could be that sort of girl.

Our food eventually arrived and it wasn't the disgusting British food that you always hear about like blood pudding and eel pie. I did have some beef wellington and it was delicious. For dessert we ordered a simple chocolate cake, some of which wound up on Zack.

"Why is it every time there's a cake, some of it ends up on me?" Zack questioned.

"I don't know." I replied as I wiped my hand across his frosting covered cheek. "But at least it's good."

"Yes it's very good." Addison replied as she scarfed a second piece. I don't know if she should have been eating that much.

The four of us walked out of the restaurant together…actually Addison more sprinted out. Zack went after her because she appeared to be on a sugar rush.

"So what did you think, Bailey?" Cody asked me since we were alone.

"Well Cody, I'm pretty sure that you're not going to like this but there's not going to be a second date." I explained. "I know you don't want to hear me say 'it's not you, it's me.'.

"How can it not be me?" He asked.

"Well you're really not my type." I explained. "So it's me because I don't like you like that. I've got my sights on someone else anyway."

"Wow, that's not really letting me down easy." He commented.

"Well I was trying to." I explained. "We wouldn't work Cody."

"So who is this other guy?" He asked.

"Now that is personal." I pointed out as I walked off.

Once the night was over, I returned to my room and found Zack was also there.

"You instead buying one expensive set of pajamas, we should have gotten a few cheaper ones." Zack commented.

"Yeah I suppose that you would have been a good idea." I agreed. "God Cody acted such a git when I tried to tell him I wasn't interested in going out again."

"I don't know what a git is but why don't you want to go out with him again?" He asked.

"He's not really my type." I explained.

"What exactly is your type?" He asked.

"Well I like more macho guys." I explained. "Even though I don't need protection, I still like guys who I know have my back. I also like guys who aren't too controlling. And they have to be able to make me feel good. So how's Addison?"

"I put her to bed." Zack replied. "Chasing after her was pretty exhausting. I don't think I would want to be with her long-term."

"Well it looks like both of dates were dreadful." I replied.

"Well at least we still have each other." He pointed out. Yes and I hoped that soon we would have each other in a different way.

So Bailey and Zack seemed more comfortable with each other than their dates. That's definitely a good sign. They may also be a hooking up of Cody and Addison in the future. And Bailey's British will be staying. Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was working my Saturday morning shift. Apparently Zack and I were always scheduled to work together. That was a rather fortunate coincidence. We only had to work in the morning, which was fortunate because we were heading to Liverpool and I wanted to go to the Beatles museum. Technically it was called the Beatles Story but it was basically a museum. I mean the Beatles were probably as important to British history as Charles Darwin. They were the more successful rock…okay so they are more pop, but they were the most successful band of all time.

I had continued to use my British accent. It was becoming quite easy to keep up at this. I am a little concerned that I may not be able to get out of it when I'm done using it. I suppose I'll deal with that when that happens. Right now I have to work.

"So Zack while we don't have any customers, do you want to talk?" I asked.

"What do you want to talk about Miss Not British?" He asked. He was starting to make fun of my accent but I knew that he secretly liked it. I know he once told me when we were watching _Pirates of the Caribbean _that he found British accents sexy. Or maybe it was he found Keira Knightley sexy. Either way, I know that he liked it.

"So are you excited to see the Beatles museum?" I asked him.

"Who are the Beatles?" He questioned. My mouth hung open. She started to laugh. "Of course I am. I can't believe that you bought that."

"So do you like the Beatles?" I asked.

"They're my dad's number one influence. You know I met Ringo Starr one time at the Tipton. No one made a big deal because Paul McCartney was staying at the St. Mark." He replied.

"I see." I replied. "So what was it exactly that you said when we were watching Pirates?"

"I said Keira Knightley was sexier and had a hot accent." He answered. I smirked at him. "Okay so I do think that your accent is kind of hot but I didn't want to upset you by comparing you to Keira Knightley."

"I actually find it a nice compliment." I remarked. "Keira Knightley is a very hot woman and the fact that I make you think of her is very flattering."

"Whoa, now I didn't say that." He remarked.

"You might as well have." I countered as I noticed someone sitting. "Well duty calls."

Eventually, our shift ended and the two of us headed back to our room.

"I call first shower." I told him.

"Damn it." He remarked.

"I actually did more work than you anyway." I added as I took my apron off. "All you did was stand behind the counter. I had to walk across the sky deck."

"Hey I have to make sure that I don't mix up the drink orders." He pointed out. "It's not as easy as it looks."

I had already closed the door by the time he finished. I actually was slightly sweaty. Luckily, it was nothing that a hot shower couldn't fix. It wasn't until I was out of the shower that I realized that there was a problem. Well actually there were two problems. I didn't bring any clean clothes in here and more importantly, there was a towel in the bathroom. I was about to open the door and ask for one when I noticed that there were voices coming from the other side of the door. Cody and Woody were apparently in the room. I was in a bloody mess,

I hoped the two of them weren't going to stay very long.

"So anyway, guys, I need to take a shower, so you two need to go." Zack told them. Oh thank God. I heard the cabin door open and close. "You can come out now."

"I don't have a towel…or any dry clothes." I replied.

"I'll give you the towel and you can pick out the clothes." He responded. He opened the door and stepped in with the towel, but I wasn't exactly ready for that. I blushed and took the towel and left the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door before I started to put clothes on.

Once, I was dressed and Zack was out of the shower, we both sat on the bed.

"Thanks for covering for me earlier." I told him. "What did Cody and Woody want anyway?"

"Well Woody to see if I wanted to hear belt out Beatle songs." Zack explained. I cringed. Zack of course did not mean Woody would be singing, unless you consider it singing with his butt. I did not and found that quite disgusting.

"Well Cody is going to be having fun." I commented as I started to brush my hair.

"In the meantime, I'm going to sing an actual Beatles song." Zack announced.

"This is should be good." I remarked before he started to croon.

_Well she was just 17  
>And you know what I mean<br>And the way she looked was beyond compare  
>So how could I dance with another ooh<br>When I saw her standing there_

_Well she looked at me and I, I could see  
>That before too long, I'd fall in love wither<br>She wouldn't dance with another ooh  
>When I saw her standing there<em>

_Well my heart went boom  
>When I crossed that room<br>And held her hand in mine_

_Well we danced through the night  
>And we held each other tight<br>And before too long I fell in love with her  
>Now I'll never dance with another ooh<br>When I saw her standing there_

_Well my heart went boom  
>When I crossed that room<br>And held her hand in mine_

_Well we danced through the night  
>And we held each other tight<br>And before too long I fell in love with her  
>Now I'll never dance with another ooh<br>Since I saw her standing there  
>Since I saw her standing there<br>Since I saw her standing there_

"That was actually quite good." I commented.

"Now it's your turn." He remarked.

"No way am I singing for you." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…I don't know the words to any Beatles well enough to sing them." I explained.

"Well we'll have to fix that." Zack replied. "I'm sure that they probably sell sheet music at the gift shop of the museum. We'll get some, unless of course, you can't actually sing and you're only using that as an excuse."

"You'll just have to find out." I responded playfully. "So why haven't we ever been on a date?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" He asked.

"Well it just seems like we gave up on us after we slept together." I said. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Zack replied. "Why do you want to go on a date?"

"Not unless you ask me out." I replied.

"What makes you think that I should ask you out?" He countered.

"Attention passengers." Mr. Moseby said over the intercom. That seemed to diffuse the situation. "We have now arrived in Liverpool."

"Well we best be going to that Beatles museum." Zack replied. Damn it, I was this close to getting him to ask me out. I just need to find a way to make myself irresistible to him now.

We left our cabin, a few minutes after Cody and Woody left as to not be spotted. You know it seems like Zack, Cody, and Woody are the only guys on the ship. If not, they seem to be the only important ones.

We ended up taking a bus that wasn't a double decker to the museum. Mr. Moseby seemed very enthusiastic. He even donned a Beatles style wig.

Inside they had a thing where you can take a photo emulating Abbey Road. I was John, Woody was George, Cody was Ringo, and Zack was Paul. This, of course, was the album that spawned the famous 'Paul Is Dead' conspiracy.

We went through a few other exhibits and stopped in front of the Pete Best exhibit.

"You know it must really suck to be Pete Best." Zack commented. "At least Stuart Sutcliffe was dead before they replaced him. He might be one of the only people on Earth that has a legitimate reason for hating the Beatles."

"Stuart Sutcliffe wasn't replaced." Cody replied in a presumptuous manner. "He left the band to be with his girlfriend."

"Okay but you don't have to be such a douche about it." Zack pointed out. I couldn't help but laugh.

I then got back to thinking how I would Zack to ask me out. Maybe I could actually sing a Beatles to see if that would work. I would have to find the right Beatles song, though. That might be a little bit of a challenge, but they had a lot of songs so I probably should be able to do it.

When we returned to our cabin, I started to sing expectedly.

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you,_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you _

_Every single day of my life_

_You didn't run, you didn't lie_

_You knew I wanted just to hold you_

_Had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again_

_For I had told you_

_Ooh, you were meant to be near me_

_Ooh, and I want you hear me_

_Say we'll be together every day_

_Got to get you into my life_

_What can I do, what can I be, _

_When I'm with you I want to stay there_

_If I'm true I'll never leave _

_And if I do I know the way there_

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you,_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you _

_Every single day of my life_

_Got to get you into my life_

_Got to get you into my life_

_I was alone, I took a ride, _

_I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

_Then suddenly I see you,_

_Did I tell you I need you_

_Every single day..._

"You know that was pretty good, Bailey." He commented.

"Oh for the love of God, kiss me you bloke." I told him. I went toward him and seemed to slip on one of his socks and fell to the floor, which caused me to lose consciousness.

So that kiss did not work out. This episode is kind of a tribute to the Beatles. So what's going to happen to Bailey when she wakes up? Also will she and Zack be able to continue to keep the fact that they are living together a secret? Also I want to know if you guys think I should bring Marcus aboard? That would create a real Three's Company dynamic. Let me know in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in an infirmary of some sort. Where was I? Who was I? What was I doing in the infirmary?

"Bailey?" A male asked. That's right my name is Bailey. I know I'm very smart and I'm pretty sure this guy's name is Zack. He's really cute. I'm also on a boat "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered. Hmm I have an accent. What part of England am I from again? London? I do remember something involving London. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You slipped on one of my socks and fell on your head so I brought you here." He explained.

"I guess that makes you my hero then." I replied. I saw him blush.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I remember some things but not some others." I responded. "I can't seem to remember what part of England I'm from."

"Bailey, you're not from England." He told me. That didn't make any sense. "You're from Kansas."

"But I have a British accent." I argued. How could I have an accent if I wasn't British?

"Well you were pretending to be British because we were coming here." He replied. "I actually made a bet that you wouldn't be able to do it. Anyway, now that you're better, we should go back to our room."

I couldn't help but wonder why shared a room. Were we married or something? No I don't think so because I didn't see a ring on my finger. Was I shagging him? I think the only way to find out would be to ask.

Once we were inside the cabin, I decided to speak.

"So have we been shagging for a while?" I asked. It seemed to catch him off guard. I don't know what was so odd about it since we were in private.

"No we've only had sex once." He explained. That was right. I suddenly remembered it. It was very good intercourse. I can't help but wonder why we had done that once if it was so good.

"You know I feel kind of sleepy." I remarked. "Do you know where my pyjamas are?"

"Well we've been sharing them for the past nights." He remarked as he handed me a pyjama top. Yes I remembered that too. I did like to sleep in oversized shirts over my knickers. How could I possibly forget about that? This amnesia thing seems to be a real bother.

I started to strip off my top when I suddenly remembered that the fact that Zack and I being roommates was supposed to be a secret. I think the boat had some of rule where boys and girls.

"You know they wouldn't be able to separate the two of us if we were married." I joked. A look of horror suddenly appeared. "You know I'm just joking. I wouldn't want to marry someone unless I was in love. That sounds like the right time to do it. Don't you agree about that?"

"Yes as long as it's a long time from now." Zack agreed. "So do you remember that you have a job?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm a waitress somewhere but I'm not quite sure where." I answered.

"You work with me at the smoothie bar." He informed as I finished changing. Yes that seemed right. Some alliterative names of smoothies and what was in them came back to me. "Tomorrow night at six is when we go in."

"So are you going change?" I questioned, wondering why he was still wearing his same clothes. They didn't look like something that would be very comfortable to sleep in.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that in the bathroom." He replied as he grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and went into the bathroom. I don't know why that was necessary since we had already shagged, but he did it. He came out a few minutes later and I got into my bed.

"That's actually my bed." He pointed out. That might explain the smell of cologne. Other things could be done in this bed but to be honest, I was too tired for that. That wouldn't be fair to him and I don't think that he really wanted to right now either.

I got out of the bed and moved to the other one and it felt more familiar. Yes this was my bed.

"So if I'm not from London, I definitely remember something that had to do with London." I told him as he turned out the lights.

"That's probably because you used to be roommates with London Tipton." He told me. London Tipton was the heiress to the Tipton hotel chain and I guess this ship. Other than that I could not think of anything that she was famous for. I guess that wasn't a bad thing. At least she wasn't a tart like Paris Hilton. Why was she my old roommate if I was rooming with Zack? "You started out dressed as a boy and then you moved in with her when everyone figured out. Although, you eventually got tired of her and moved back in here in secret. You still have some clothes in there I believe."

Okay I believed that. I found most of the stuff that he told me believable because I seemed to have memories to match them. I just couldn't believe the whole being from Kansas thing, though. I actually didn't remember much about my family to be honest. I knew I had a mum and dad but I wasn't sure if I had any brothers or sisters and if I did, how many. I guess I could accept it even though, there wasn't really any evidence backing it up.

"Well good night Zack." I told him. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Bailey." He reciprocated. Not long after he said that, I found myself falling asleep. Maybe I would dream up some more memories.

I woke up in the morning around 6:00 a.m.

I decided that it would be a good thing to take a shower. If this was a secret, the best time to take a shower would probably be in the morning when no one could come in. It was like I had a strange memory of something like that happening. It was too vague to know when it happened.

It wasn't hard to figure out which shampoo was mine, considering it was pink. At least I hope it was mine because while Zack being a bat would explain why we've only been together once, it would be very disappointing.

As I was showering, I heard the bathroom open. Zack seemed to be using the toilet.

"Morning, Zack." I told from the inside.

"You're still getting up really early." He remarked. I didn't know what was wrong with that. "I'm going back to bed."

While showering, I tried to think who else I know on the ship. There was a big guy with an afro named Steely…no Woody. Yes his name was Woody. I'm pretty sure that Zack also had a twin…sister? No I don't think that's right. I think it was an effeminate brother, which isn't much different from a sister. I was going to ask to make sure.

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a towel. Zack didn't seem to be having any luck getting back to sleep.

"Hey Zack, do you have a brother or a sister?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Zack muttered. That didn't really help. "I have a brother. His name is Cody. You actually went out on a date with him and didn't seem to enjoy it very much."

I pictured a nerdy and effeminate version of Zack and at first I wondered why he would be interested in me. Okay I'm having trouble remembering things but I have to stop being so judging.

I decided to wait for Zack to finish getting ready because I really didn't remember my way around this ship. He took me to some sort of cafeteria on the Sky Deck. There was the chubby guy that I remembered as Woody and the effeminate twin of Zack who I assumed was Cody.

"Okay guys so Bailey hit her head and now has been having some trouble remembering things." Zack explained. I didn't really need him to say that. "So just be cool right now."

I couldn't exactly figure out what he was trying to say there. Even though, I was supposed to be an American, (something that I still didn't believe) I couldn't understand their slang. It would make more sense for me to be British.

"Hello." I told them. "I can't say that I know much about either of you at this point."

"You still have an accent." Woody commented.

"I think it's because she was using the accent before and her brain remembered it for how she should talk. This actually happens with amnesia sometimes where some people gain completely different voices." Cody replied.

Okay so my first thought after hearing him speaking is that Cody sounded really pretentious. Now I wondered why I would be interested in him. I have a strong feeling that that date did not go well. He is not my type at all. Did I lose a bet or something?

"I still think I might be from England despite what all of you tell me." I replied.

"I can tell you that you're most definitely not." Cody replied. How exactly did he know this? "No matter how perfect your accent is, you are still in an American."

"Can you prove it? I don't suppose that you have my birth certificate." I asked. "You know just because you're intelligent doesn't mean that you have to be some sort of Hermione Granger-like know-it-all."

"Wow I have been waiting for someone to do that for a while." Zack commented.

"So Zack do you think that there's anyway that you and I can get a little snack after work?" I asked.

"Wait since when are you interested in him?" Cody asked angrily.

"He's hot, is there anything wrong with him?" I asked.

"We've only been here a few weeks and he's already dated most of the girls on the ship." Cody pointed out.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"The point is that he's all wrong for you." Cody argued.

"Well even if everything that you say is true, I can tell that Zack is a good fellow." I remarked. "You, on the other hand have done nothing but make statements to draw attention to your own intelligence and you seem to think that you are the smartest person in the world. You make it seem like I don't have a choice in who I want to date. Well I do, and I choose him."

For added measure, I grabbed Zack and pulled him into a kiss.

So as you can see, Bailey really laid into Cody. I decided on this plot when it was remarked that Bailey seemed to think she was British. Now she does think that she's British but she is still very much into Zack, possibly more than she was before. Please don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

Zack seemed a little surprised when I kissed him. I don't know why. Don't men tend to like it when a girl kisses them suddenly? Maybe he wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection. From what I gathered, he didn't have a girlfriend. Perhaps also, he doesn't like to just kiss a girl and wants something deeper. Maybe he dates so much because he is looking for the one and hasn't been able to find her yet. That seems like a plausible excuse. I should see if he wants to go out on a date with me tonight.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "I would really appreciate if you went out on a date with me."

"Wow I've never been asked out by a girl before." Zack replied. "Sure, I guess I'll go out with you if that's what you want."

"I can't believe this!" Cody remarked before he walked off. He is such a bugger.

"Well, I need to go do something." Woody said.

That meant that it was just me and him. While we did need to decide what we were going to do tonight, there was also something else that I needed to talk to him about.

"So you need to do something about the mess in the room." I stated. "If I hurt myself from slipping on one of your socks, they probably don't need to be on the floor."

"Okay I guess I can clean up a little." He agreed. "We don't need you getting hurt again."

Immediately after he said that, Mr. Moseby, the cruise director, appeared with a boy who possibly could be his son. I don't think I remember him having any kids. If he wasn't the man's kid then just who was this kid that I had never seen before?

"Zack, this is Marcus Little." Mr. Moseby said.

"Hey dude." Zack greeted him.

"Marcus is going to be your new roommate." Mr. Moseby added. Oh bloody hell that's not good. I was Zack's roommate. Well I guess people didn't know that I was Zack's roommate but that would surely cause us some problems. Maybe we could set up of some sort of arrangement that would work for all of this. We are going to have Marcus in on the secret.

"Oh." Zack remarked realizing the situation I think. "In that I think I should show you to the room. Bailey, do you want to come with me?"

"I do." I replied. Whoa, maybe I should have used a different set of words. The three of us then walked down to the cabin.

"So this place looks different." Marcus commented as I closed the door.

"We need to chat about something." I told him. "You see Zack and I have been sharing this cabin for the past few days."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Zack confirmed. "That's precisely why you can't tell anyone."

"What's in it for me?" Marcus asked. Why did he have to get something from it?

"Well I know all of the girls on the ship. I could probably get you a date with any of them." Zack offered. He then seemed to remember that I was a girl. "Except Bailey but anyone else is fair game."

"We also need to find some way to work this out where all three of us can inhabit this room." I stated.

"Are you British?" Marcus asked me. I've said a few things to him and this is the first time that he notices? Why do I get the feeling that this one is a little dense?

"No." Zack answered which made Marcus look confused. "There's an interesting story behind that. We'll tell it to you later. But can you think of any girls that you want to meet?"

"Do you know London Tipton?" Marcus asked.

"I actually know her very well…but not in the way you think." Zack replied. "Let's go introduce you to her."

Zack took Marcus out of the room. That left me alone. I was going to use Skype to contact my mum and dad. This was going to be interesting. There was a setting for Mom and Dad there. I assumed whoever answered it would be my parents.

A man and a woman were on the screen. It looked to be night there. Maybe I wasn't from England.

"Hi Bailey." They greeted me.

"Hi Mum and Dad." I replied. They seemed a little shocked.

"So you know." The woman replied.

"Know what?" I asked. That insured that they had to tell me whatever it was.

"You were adopted." The man replied. That actually didn't surprise me that much "But there's more to it than that. You see when we were younger, we went to England. While we were there, we got into a car accident. You were in the other car and so were you parents. They both died. You didn't have anyone and we were struggling to conceive so we adopted you. We were going to tell you eventually."

So that meant that I am British. That makes Cody look like even more of a git.

"What part of England am I from?" I questioned.

"You're from London." My mum told me. I would have to tell Zack this. I also had to figure out something to do on our date, which we probably won't be able to go until after work. Maybe tonight's not the best night for a date. Well we already agreed to it so if we have to wait until 10:00 to go on a date, I guess that's what we'll do.

"So is there anything else that there is to tell me about?" I asked. "Is my real name even Bailey?"

"Yes you were born Bailey Nicole Wiltshire." My dad explained. "Your parents were Nigel and Lauren Wiltshire. So why do you have an accent if you didn't know this?"

"Well there's apparently an interesting story about that." I answered. I explained it to them, leaving out the part about me and Zack being roommates. I didn't want them to think I was a tart or anything.

"Well I need to be off." I replied. "It's probably late for you."

I couldn't remember the exact time zone difference but I was pretty sure of that.

After I was done, Zack and Marcus walked back into the room.

"Look man I'm sorry she turned you down." Zack replied. "But you should have led off with the fact that you were a formerly successful rapper."

I actually wondered if London Tipton dating a teenager was legal. I know that the age of consent was 16 in England but we were on an American boat and we had to follow American laws.

"Well you tried and I will uphold my word." Marcus replied. "But I am not sharing a bed with you."

"It would probably work better if Zack and I shared a bed." I agreed. Zack and I were both smaller than Marcus and I was also really hot for Zack. Though, having a third roommate might make shagging a little difficult when we revisit that stage of our relationship. I don't know when that will be, however.

"So why do you share a room?" Marcus asked. "Are you like a couple or something?"

"Yes…no…well kind of." Zack and I pretty much said at the same time.

"We have a date tonight." I explained.

"Okay you two finish each other's sentences." Marcus commented. I blushed because it was kind of embarrassing. "How long has this been going on?"

"What exactly are you referring to?" I asked.

"I mean the whole living together thing. Has it been going on for a while?" He asked.

"No that's only been going on for a few days." Zack explained. "Though, there was a glitch in the system and we were paired together on the first day."

Yes I liked the sound of that better than me cross-dressing.

"That meant that I had the key that could be used to enter the room whenever I wanted." I added.

"Why didn't they ask for that back?" Marcus asked.

I didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know but you have your key, I have my key, and Zack has his key. That's all that matters." I explained. "So you sang a song? I don't recognize your name from anything. What was it called?"

"You're telling me you haven't heard _Retainer Baby?" _ Marcus asked.

"I might have but I've been having some memory problems lately and it doesn't ring a bell." I answered. "Just don't start singing it. So why do you only have one-hit song?"

"Because my voice started to change and no one was interested anymore." Marcus explained. I wonder if Justin Bieber is going to have that problem. It still seems like a rubbish reason to drop someone.

"Well I guess that's something that's not very convenient." Zack remarked. "Now Bailey and I need to get ready for work, so you need to go."

Marcus left the room and we changed into our uniforms. Surprisingly, I remembered the entire menu and what went into the drinks. I couldn't remember what my hometown looked like but I could remember that. I don't know if that's sad but I guess that's just amnesia works sometimes.

After Zack and I got off work, we found ourselves at the counter closing down the bar. I don't know if I wanted to go back to the room and change or just go on a date with him like I was dressed now. What we're wearing shouldn't matter as long as we're together after all.

"So today was an interesting day." I commented.

"Yeah I don't know exactly how our _Three's Company _arrangement is going to work out but we'll have to find a way."

"I don't actually know what you're talking about." I told him. "I don't know what _Three's Company _is."

"It was a show from the 70s. It was about a man and two women were single and roommates." He explained. "At some point one of the girls left and they brought in her cousin. It looked pretty funny from the few episodes that I've seen."

"Well I found out something important about my life today." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I found out that I'm adopted and my real parents died in a car crash when I was a baby." I answered.

"Wow that's intense." He commented. I think he was kind of shocked by it.

"There's more." I added. "I also found out that I am from England, London."

After that he voluntarily gave me a hug and it felt marvelous.

So Marcus is here, more Zailey moments and we find out that Bailey actually IS British. How will everything work out with these new developments.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack held me for a few minutes.

"We should get going." I commented. "We still have a date to attend."

"Yes I remember." He pointed out. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere that sells food?" I suggested. Zack laughed.

"I know a few of those places." He remarked as he took my hand and led me to one of the restaurants. I know it was kind of late for dinner but we didn't really have the opportunity to eat it earlier. Well I suppose we could have eaten before work but I probably would have just burnt it off working anyway.

We were seated and ordered before we waited for our food to arrive.

"So your parents are divorced, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, that is true." Zack confirmed. "How long ago was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's been a few years." He replied. "We lived at the Tipton in Boston for a while."

"Yes I think I remember that." I responded. "You and Cody had to share a room if I'm not mistaken. That must have been a bother."

"Yeah, I kind of wish I could have lived with someone like you." He remarked. "Of course we were younger then and Cody did all of the cooking."

"At least he's useful for something." I replied.

"He also did my homework a lot of the time." Zack added. I stared at him. "Well it was more me copying his homework but it was done by him. "

"I'll make sure to help you with that." I agreed. "You probably need my help and could probably use a few extra lessons as well."

"What kind of lessons are we talking about?" He asked with a side of hopefulness. He seemed to be thinking of same thing that I was here.

"We'll just have to see." I replied coyly. "I don't know if we'll have time to do any tutoring tonight because it's already kind of late."

"That sucks." He commented. Yes it was quite convenient. Also inconvenient was the fact that we now had to share the room with Marcus. That was even more bothersome. Though, I'm sure that there had to be somewhere else on the ship that the two of us could shag. I need to find a map so I can know all the good places to go. I also remembered the security guard probably couldn't be bought but I think food would serve as a good bribe if needed.

The food was definitely good. We also got a pretty nice employee discount. I guess technically being a serving wench was a good thing. I probably would be offended if anyone other than Zack calling me that. Hmm, maybe we should play pirates some time. By that I mean Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann style…just without all of the backstabbing that they do. I've never been a fan of Will. Jack and Elizabeth make a much hotter couple because Jack brings out the best in her. Before they met, she was some boring bird but he managed to make her a successful pirate.

What I liked most about Zack was his spontaneity. After we were done eating, he led me in a dance across The Sky Deck. Since no one was there, it didn't look like we had gone mad. That is unless you count madly in love and I don't think we were quite there yet. I wouldn't say that we were in love but there was definitely a mutual attraction between the two of us. After our dance had ended, we headed back to our room where Marcus was already asleep. After getting changed, the two of us got into bed. We decided not to cuddle because I don't think he was in a cuddling mood. I was sure that it would have been nice but if he didn't want to do it, I was okay with it.

In the morning, I was truly hit with the reality of the situation. I had had a dream. It was a really heartbreaking one. Basically it was the accident that took the lives of my parents. Instead of being a baby, I was myself. I could only watch as they died. It was heartbreaking. I woke with tears in my eyes.

I headed to the shower and began to wash myself as I cried. This was a little exhausting. Since it was Monday, I would have to go to class. This could be a bit of a problem since I don't remember what we were studying. I do know that if we had any homework, I could attribute me not knowing doing it to my memory loss. I do wonder if I would get those memories back. They probably weren't that important because I probably already knew the subject. Now if only I could remember what the teacher's name was. I do recall her being neurotic but not much else.

I walked to the classroom holding Zack's hand once again. We walked into the classroom and sat next to each other. It was then that a redheaded woman approached us. I assumed that she was the neurotic teacher that I remembered.

"Hello, Bailey. I heard you hit your head over the weekend." She replied. That didn't really help me remember her name at all. "I was just wondering if you were alright after all of that."

"Well I am physically fine." I replied. "To say that I'm 100% alright probably would be inaccurate."

"Is there any particular reason that you have a British accent?" She asked.

"Well I actually found out that contrary to popular belief, I was born in England." I explained. "I am suffering from sort memory loss

"So I take it that you didn't do your homework probably because you didn't remember what it is?" She asked as I nodded. "Okay that's fine, I'll tell you what it is after class and you can turn it later. What about you Zack, do I even have to ask?"

"Actually Ms. Tutweiller, I was helping Bailey adjust and remember things so I didn't have time to complete it." Zack replied. Okay now that was quick thinking. It was pretty much true.

"Okay fine." Ms. Tutweiller relented. "Do you need me to remind you what it was too?"

"That would be great." Zack replied.

We were currently studying France which I assumed was going to be the ship's next stop. I had a feeling we were going to be taking the English Channel and then heading to Paris. I remember wanting to go to Paris as a little girl. This was probably still true even though I grew up in Kansas. I imagined that Paris was a beautiful place and the clothes were also equally beautiful. I hope they let us go shopping. If we did, I wasn't going to make Zack go with me just to carry my bags like some of those American tarts do.

After class was over, Zack and I went to see a movie called _Monte Carlo _which was about a girl pretending to be a British heiress. The British heiress was a real bitch and kind of deserved what she got. I also noticed that one of the other girls had an accent that seemed to come and go. I'm glad that mine wasn't like that.

Afterwards I went to see if I could a good place for shagging while Zack went to the lavatory…no I didn't want to shag in there. The best that I could seem to come up with was a closet in one of the far wings by the planetarium. It could work but I would have to find Zack and bring him back there first. I also noticed Cody walking out of the planetarium.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was trying to ask the stars how there was any way that could be interested in my brother. It just doesn't seem logical." He remarked.

"Maybe because you don't seem to understand that some girls like nice guys who also look good. I've gotten neither of those from you." I explained. He didn't respond to that. He just walked away. I couldn't help but wonder if I was being too harsh to him but I guess it wasn't my fault if he was desperate. I then thought of something else. That could work.

So I went and got Zack and then brought him back to the planetarium. It was probably the only place on the ship that we could shag under the stars. Yes I know that is a lame pun but I'm pretty sure that no one ever comes down here so it was okay.

No I am not going to explain what happened there. That's still private but it was a good thing. I think it was even better than the first time because there was the added danger that we could get caught, even though we probably wouldn't be.

This did include some cuddling. Zack was good at cuddling. I did wonder how many other girls he had done this with. We were safe so I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. I did not need to a babe or any wacky hijinks that could from being with child.

"So this was really great." Zack remarked. "You're right about no one ever coming here."

Not long after her said that, we heard footsteps. Oh bugger. We had to hurry and get dressed. We grabbed our clothes and did so as it was Woody who walked into the planetarium.

"Woody, what are you doing here?" Zack asked. It was at that point that I realized something was wrong with our trousers.

"Why are you wearing each other's pants?" Woody asked. Please don't say we were shagging. Please don't say we were shagging.

"Because it's International…Pants Swap Day." Zack improvised. That was the best he could come up with? There's no way Woody would believe that. He might as well as just stated that we were shagging in the planetarium.

"Ooh I want to see if anyone wants to switch with me." Woody replied in glee. Okay I seemed to have underestimated his gullibility. In any case, he left and we were free to switch our bottoms.

"You know you can keep wearing those if you want." I joked.

"No thanks these are way too tight." Zack responded. "We're lucky that he didn't look at the front of my pants."

Yes, that could have been an awkward situation. It also could have been very awkward if someone else, especially someone from the staff had found us.

After we were wearing the correct garments, Zack spoke up.

"So now that that's over, do you want to go get some grub?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. "I want to eat before we head to France so I don't have to eat snails."

So yeah, Zack and Bailey soiled the planetarium so to speak. The scene with the swapping of pants actually happened with two of my coworkers several years ago. What kind of hilarity will happen once they get to France? You must review to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since Zack and I officially got together. We are now in Monte Carlo which is a pretty nice place. Some interesting things have happened in that time. Zack had to rescue Cody from joining a cult. I don't know why he did it. I would have just left him there but I guess since he was Zack's brother, Zack had a reason for rescuing him. I also don't even know why Cody wanted to join a cult but I don't care as much. I've also talked to London Tipton a few times and she constantly asked me where I was from. It doesn't help that she doesn't seem to get that London is a city as well as her name. She also seems to think that British people are evil and I'm not even going to comment on that.

I walked into my room and noticed that Marcus was there. That made me want to shower less. I guess I could talk to him about some things.

"So, what's it like being a celebrity?" I asked.

"Well I was famous when I was younger so I didn't get to really that much of my money." He answered. That wasn't what I asked at all. "What's it like being British?"

What in the bloody hell was he asking me? How am I supposed to answer that? How is anyone supposed to answer that?

"I don't think I can answer a question like that?" I replied.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because being a celebrity is a status that is gained. Being British is a nationality that a person is born with." I explained. "It would be like me asking you what it is like being…"

I cut myself off before I said it. I didn't want to offend him.

"Being what?" He asked. Okay I have to think of something else to say here.

"Being American…" I improvised.

"But don't you already know what that's like?" He asked me. Okay it felt like I was talking to London. Maybe this was why he liked her because the two of them seemed to be of the same intelligence level. I needed to go find out where Zack was.

You know one other thing I should do is try to make some friends. I can't just keep spending time Zack and his friends. I need some friends of my own, preferably ones who are also female.

The question is 'how does one look for friends?'. Perhaps I should try to find someone with similar interests as me. She doesn't have to be as smart as me but should probably at least be of average intelligence. They would probably have to be a student on the ship too.

One thing that I found out was the ship was apparently holding a shoot for _America's Next Top Model. _Why exactly they were doing it in France, I don't know, but Tyra Banks is mad so I won't question it. Maybe I could meet one of the models and talk to them.

As I was walking, I must have not been looking where I was going because I crashed into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized. I looked up and saw that it was a girl with sandy-blonde hair.

"No it's my fault." She responded. She had an English accent as well. I couldn't quite place the location of it. "You know I wasn't expecting to meet another Brit on this ship, especially in France."

"I wasn't really expecting to either." I replied. "I'm Bailey. Not to be rude but what part of the country are you from?"

"I'm Jessica and I'm from Buckinghamshire but I've lived in Boston for the past few years." She answered. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to get back to the shoot."

"You're on the show?" I asked.

"Yes, I take it you're not a fan." She responded.

"I watched the show when it first came out but I think it's gone on too long, no offense." I replied. You know I had a feeling that there was a possibility of a friendship here. "Anyway I shouldn't keep you waiting. Maybe we can talk some more after the shoot is over."

"Ta-ta and by the way, I'm not offended." Jessica replied before she walked away and smiled at me. She had a very nice smile.

I decided to walk to the set where being were watching the shoot. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Zack there.

"Busted." I replied with giggle.

"I can explain." Zack babbled as he turned to look at me. He then noticed Jessica along with the three other girls. "Hey I think I know that girl. She has an identical twin like me. I just don't know which one she is."

"Her name is Jessica." I replied.

"You know her?" He asked. "Do you watch the show or something?"

"No I just talked to her." I replied.

It turned that they were filming an elimination episode of the show. They were doing something the final four. I don't know if the rules are still the same but there were three in the finale.

"And the eliminated model who will not be going to our finale is…Jessica." Tyra replied. Jessica looked a little sad but not like she was going to cry. That appeared to be rather bad luck. I hope I didn't just jinx her.

After the filming was over, Jessica walked over to the side. I decided to give her a hug even though we didn't really know each other. That may actually seem a little odd.

"Thanks." Jessica replied. She then turned to Zack. "Did I date you or Cody?"

Okay I hoped that she wasn't making a move on my man.

"You went out with Cody because I distinctly remember Janice dumping me." Zack replied. He looked kind of nervous. "So did Bailey tell you that the two of us are dating by any chance?"

"And engaged…" I replied. Zack looked horrified and confused now. I was doing this to mess with him. "In sexual intercourse."

"Okay…" Jessica replied.

"So, I just wanted to make Zack feel uncomfortable." I apologized after realizing how weird that sounded.

"Anyway, because I was sacked, I get to stay on the boat until we go back to Boston." Jessica replied. Okay that sounded amazing. That meant that there was a good chance that the two of us were going to be friends.

"So where is Janice right now?" Zack asked. I guess that was her sister's name. "Did she try out for the show too?"

"She did and she even made it past the initial audition but she didn't make the final group like I did." Jessica explained. "That reminds me that I need to go on Skype and talk to her as well as my mum and dad. I'll see you two later and if you decide to do that thing that talked about, have fun."

I blushed at that. She managed to make me embarrassed. From this point, I could tell that the two of us were definitely going to be friends. I also grabbed Zack and kissed him before the two of us started to snog a little. We then realized that we were in public and stopped. I guess that what's happens sometimes when you're so in love that you lose track of the world around you.

"We should probably get really for work." I announced.

"Okay my little serving wench." Zack responded. It was his nickname for me. If anyone else had called me that, I probably would kill them, or at least injure them. Hmm, I can't help but wonder if I had this kind of temper before I hit my head and got amnesia.

Once the two of us arrived at the bar, we ran into Addison. Addison was an interesting girl. She was about as energetic as a jack rabbit but was also really nice. Maybe I could have more than one friend and also be friends with her. I think I might have been before the accident. There was definitely an image of going on a double date with her and Zack. I can't remember why Cody was there but he was as well. I prepared myself for her usual order as I walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hello, Addison? How are you?" I asked.

"Well my back hurts a little and I stepped on someone's fish today which makes me a little sad but other than that I'm good, but I totally need some study fuel so can I have a Blueberry Blaster?" Addison replied. She was someone who had the strange ability to talk in long breathless bursts. "Oh and how are you?"

"I'm okay and I've have that smoothie for you soon." I replied with a smile. I need to say something friendly now. "You know if I want, you could bring your books out here and I could help when I'm not busy."

"That's a great idea, I'll go get my book now and you can just leave the drink on the table. Just make sure that no one steals the table or knocks it over." She instructed. She actually got up and dashed off before I could respond. I decided I should go and relay the order to Zack.

"It looks like you just had a conversation where her word count exceeded yours." Zack commented. Yes, that pretty much was happened. " So did you manage to catch what she ordered by any chance?"

"Yes, but I didn't need to because it's her usual." I responded as Zack started to mix up a Blueberry Blaster. "She's going to need a get a new usual when we stop selling this at the end of the month."

I then noticed that Jessica walked out into the bar area. I went over to get her order.

"Hi Jess, can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "We weren't allowed to eat sweets on the show. It's been so long since I've had a smoothie. Is there anything that you would like to recommend?""

"How about I just start you off with some milk?" I suggested.

"Sorry I can't have milk. I'm kind of a vegan. I don't see why people think it's so great." She replied.

"So if you couldn't have sweets and you can't eat meat or dairy, what could you eat?" I asked.

"Pretty much bread and salad." She replied. "You know what, fuck veganism, I'll take some milk."

Okay now that was a phrase I never thought that I would hear.

"Alright, one milk coming up." I replied. Jessica certainly had a strong personality. You know I think that I liked that about her.

I then noticed that Addison was back and I took her smoothie to her and then took Jessica her milk. Since it wasn't that busy, I decided to help Addison and also invited Jessica to sit with us. I noticed that Jessica and Addison seemed to be getting along smashingly, which was. Eventually the pace started to pick up and I couldn't really pay attention to either of them.

After I had gone through my latest surge of completed orders, I went over to Zack and leaned on the bar and sighed. This was particularly exhausting. I then noticed Zack seemed to be leering, and not at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"That." Zack said as he pointed out at a table. Okay I just saw something I wasn't expecting.

So I brought Jessica aboard the ship and found a way of doing without Janice as being America's Next Top Model. If you watch the show and I made any errors don't point them. Also I felt the need to do an anti-vegan standpoint as the media seems to be very pro-vegan. Anyway please don't forget to review or you won't find out what happens next. There's only one more chapter before the finale.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica and Addison were kissing! That was something that I didn't expect. I had no idea that either of them was batty. Of course, this didn't make me think less of them. I was a huge supporter of homosexuals. I hope that the bill the country is trying to pass so they can get married goes through. I just didn't know that I was playing matchmaker. Hmm other people are staring. I should see if I can get them to stop snogging because I don't think that there should be a ruckus. I did walk over and tapped Jess on the shoulder.

"People are staring." I pointed out. At that point, the two of them blushed. "Can I get either of you anything else?"

"I'll have another Blueberry Blaster." Addison replied.

"I'll have what she's having." Jessica concurred. I refrained from commenting on that and the context of that quote.

"Okay two Blueberry Blasters for the lovely couple." I remarked which made the two of them blush again. "Would either of you be interesting in swimming on the Lido Deck tomorrow by any chance?"

"Sure I guess I could since I brought a swimsuit." Jessica replied. I then looked at Addison.

"I can I'll go too." She agreed. I'm guessing that she was more intelligible because she was embarrassed/ nervous.

"Great." I said. "So, I'll see the two of you after school tomorrow."

The rest of my shift was pretty uninteresting. It was a little hectic but otherwise uninteresting. The tips were nice. Granted since most of the passengers were American, I got dollars. I also got a few Euros and I should probably make sure to spend those quickly because it seems that the value keeps going down more and more each day. Maybe we could go to one of the lovely boutiques in Monte Carlo. Of course that would probably have to involve skipping school and that would be wrong. I'll just spend them in the next place we stop.

Anyway, after work, Zack and I both returned to our room. The presence of Marcus and the state of exhaustion that both of us were in prevented any sort of overnight activity other than a little bit of cuddling. It wasn't exactly something that we needed to do. Plus, as previously stated, Marcus was there. I wasn't too fond of him. It really didn't have anything to do with him but mostly because his very presence detracts from the privacy that Zack and I could have in our room. I definitely feel that my resentment for him is warranted.

The morning was just like every other morning. I showered then prepared for class. Apparently there was word that there was going to be a special assignment today. I had no idea what it was but I wasn't getting my hopes up on it being very exciting. I walked into class and found a seat next to Zack where I had been sitting recently. I waited for Miss Tutweiller to begin her lesson.

"Okay class, I have an exciting announcement." Miss Tutweiller remarked. "Today we will be starting Marriage 101. Now there are an equal number of males and females in the class so we can…"

At that point Addison raised her hand.

"Yes Addison?" Miss Tutweiller called on her.

"Why does it have to be a boy and a girl?" Addison asked

"What do you mean?" Miss Tutweiller questioned.

"I mean why does our partner have to be of the opposite sex?" Addison clarified.

"Because married is between a man and a woman." Miss Tutweiller replied. Uh oh, she's digging her own grave.

"Miss Tutweiller, I refuse to participate in assignment because it's discrimination." Addison remarked.

"She has a point." I agreed. "Forcing a union between two people is a bit unfair and also a bit insensitive to people's sexualities."

"Excuse me a moment." Miss Tutweiller replied as she stepped out of the class. I also had a feeling that if Addison wanted to simulate marriage with anyone, it would probably be Jessica, who was just a passenger on the ship. After a few minutes, Miss Tutweiller walked back into the room with an unusual look on her face. "Okay so this is now an optional assignment. If you wish to participate, you will be given extra credit."

"I could use a little extra credit." Zack commented as he turned to me. "What do you say, do you wanna be my wife?"

"How about you ask me again in a way that is more romantic." I suggested.

"Okay then." Zack replied as he down on one knee. "I don't have a ring but that isn't that important. What is important is I'm asking you, Bailey Nicole Pickett to be my wife. So will you let me have the honor of marrying you?"

Okay now that was amazingly romantic. I wished that it was actually real.

"There's no way that I could possibly say no to that." I remarked.

"Does it have to be with someone who is in this class?" Addison asked. This was about Jessica obviously

"I don't understand what you mean?" Miss Tutweiller admitted.

"You know what, never mind." Addison replied. "I'll just refrain from participating."

I think that it might not be good for them to do it anyway. I mean they are just starting their relationship and haven't known each other very long. It's too early for them to simulate marriage.

"Okay so because most of you are under the age of 18, I can't have any of you sharing rooms but while you are participating in this assignment, you will need to spend the majority of your time together." Miss Tutweiller explained. She wouldn't know about the sharing of our room. Well I considered it more sharing the room with Marcus. Marcus was doing the assignment with London, which I still wasn't sure was legal, but if it kept him out of our hair for a little while, I was okay with it.

I looked around the room and saw that the majority of the class was doing the assignment. Pretty were quickly pairing off but no same-sex couples. Since Addison wasn't participating, that left Cody, Woody, and this girl named Sloane. If I had to choose between the two, I would probably pick Woody. Sloane, however, picked Cody…probably because he does look better than Woody. I felt bad for Woody.

So after everyone had picked, Miss Tutweiller made us pull jobs from a hat. Zack picked before I did and pulled out "football player". Naturally, I needed some clarification on what that meant.

"What kind of football?" I asked.

"You know what it can be whatever kind you want." Miss Tutweiller replied. I think she was exasperated from having so many questions asked.

"Hmm I always wanted to marry a footballer." I remarked. The job that I drew was…also football player. That was a lucky coincidence. "Guess this makes us a super couple for the sport. We need to decide how we met."

"How about the Olympics?" Zack suggested. "Don't they have men's and women's soccer there? It's perfectly logical that we could have met there. Let's just say that for story purposes we met when we sat next to each other while you were watching your brother play and I was checking out the competition."

"Sounds good." I agreed as I gave him a kiss.

So we decided that we were going to have our fake bachelor and bachelorette parties. This was so I could go swimming with Addison and Jessica like we had planned.

The three of us headed to the pool on the lido deck. I wore a black bikini. I smiled since they both had come and they looked happy to be with each other. I was quick to jump into the pool.

"So Bailey, have you ever thought of dying you hair red?" Jessica asked me.

"No, I can't say that I have." I responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I got some hair dye with my gift basket for being eliminated." Jessica explained. "I can't see myself as a redhead but I think you might look good with red hair."

"Well you would have to make sure to use proper dying techniques otherwise it might turn purple." Addison added.

"I guess I can try it out." I said. "But how about we not worry about that right now and make this a fake bachelorette party to remember."

At that point, I couldn't help but wonder what Zack was doing at his fake bachelor party. I don't think that he could get any strippers on deck, so I probably had nothing to worry about.

We definitely spent a good hour by the pool/ in the hot tub/tanning. It was pretty relaxing. I also liked having the two of them as friends.

"So I was going to ask if I could marry you but I decided not to." Addison told Jessica. "I don't think we know each other well enough for that."

"I agree." Jessica replied. "I don't like the idea of simulated marriage. I mean living together after getting engaged is fine but pretending to be married doesn't sound all that fun to me. Didn't you say that you drew your jobs from a hat?"

"Yes and I guess I was lucky because I got football player, and so did Zack." I explained.

"That is extraordinarily lucky." Jessica concurred. "So do you want to try to dye your hair right now?"

"I guess we can but let's just hope that for your sake that you don't mess it up because I don't want purple hair." I replied.

We went to Jessica's room and prepared everything for me to be dyed. I really was hoping that this would go well and also that Zack would like it. I mean, technically he had to like it because the consequences of him not liking it would be something unfavorable for him. He would also have to like it if it turned out terribly, but I really hoped that it didn't.

We made sure to wait the exact amount of time and not a second longer before removing the towel from my head. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was a nice auburn color.

"I love it." I replied.

So a few days into our assignment, Zack and I were preparing for bed. We had no idea where Marcus was though. Our fake marriage had been going well, but we already knew each other pretty well from living together, so we didn't really have any surprises for each other. Unsurprisingly, Cody and Cissy were already divorced. They said it had to do with the stress from Cody's job as a private investigator which Cody seemed to be taking very seriously.

Suddenly the door opened. Zack and I were both dressed in our pyjamas. On the other end of the door were Cody, Marcus, and also Mr. Moseby. The two of us stood like we were deer caught in headlights.

"See I told you that there was a serious violation of school rules somewhere." Cody replied.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Marcus. You will not be punished in any way." Mr. Moseby said. "As for the two of you, I have no choice but to expel both of you from Seven Seas High. It will go into effect immediately."

So what a cliffhanger before the final chapter that is. What will happen to Zack and Bailey now that they have been exposed? Will they be able to get Moseby to change his mind? You need to review and stay tuned for the conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait a minute." Zack remarked. "I was bored and reading the student handbook, and I saw that we have a chance to appeal all suspensions and expulsions."

Mr. Moseby sighed. I don't think that he was expecting that.

"Fine your appeal will be granted." Mr. Moseby replied. "But let me tell you that the chance of you winning said appeal is excruciatingly slim. I also need to inform that neither of you are allowed to attend classes or sleep in the students' cabins while during the appeal process."

Mr. Moseby walked away leaving both Cody and Marcus. I made sure to give the two of them a dirty look and raised my middle finger before Zack and I left. I don't know where we supposed to sleep before I realized something. I took Zack to Jessica's room and knocked on the door.

Jessica was wearing a nightdress. She looked like she had been sleeping.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Zack and I just got kicked out of our room." I explained. "We need a place to sleep tonight."

"You're not going to be shagging, are you?" Jess asked.

"No." I responded. At that point she let us in. I was thankful that she had an extra bed. We were both tired and fell asleep rather quickly. We had already had our fake honeymoon sex anyway.

In the morning, Zack, Jessica, and I were all more awake. We explained our situation to the model and also let her give her insight. I don't know if it would be useful but I would appreciate anything useful because I don't think being expelled would look good on uni applications.

"So do you have any suggestions?" I asked, because I don't think Zack had any beyond the appeal. We had to state a strong argument to win the appeal.

"Well remember that joke about how you were engaged?" Jessica asked. I did but I failed to see how it raised any significance.

"Where are you going with this?" I questioned.

"Well perhaps you could say that you really were engaged." Jessica suggested. "However, I think the only way that you could win the appeal would be to actually get married before the appeal."

"So we really have to get married?" Zack asked in disbelief. "I don't know if I am ready for that. Plus where are we supposed to get married anyway? We're not exactly adults here."

"Well if we don't get married, we'll both be kicked off the ship and I assume that you don't want that." I countered. "However, I also don't know where we can get married. It might be a little difficult to find someone who is willing to marry us."

"Well our next stop is the nation of Liechtenstamp." Jessica explained. "I know for a fact that you only have to be 16 to get married there. You would just have to find a priest willing to do it. You really won't have time to plan it but maybe you could have a real wedding later."

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but it's probably your best hope which is why you should do it." Jessica suggested. "We arrive there tomorrow and you'll have to be fast."

"Well I guess considering that I already proposed, I don't have to do it again." Zack remarked. "Still I wish I did have a ring to give you if we're really doing this."

"Well this was also included." Jessica replied as she went into her basket and pulled out a ring with a blue green gemstone. "It's aquamarine, not diamond but it should work."

"Thank you." I replied as Zack took the ring and slid it on my finger. It looked beautiful. "Jessica, even though we don't know each other very well, I would really appreciate it if you were my maid of honor."

"It would be an honor." Jessica replied. "But I am going to pass. I don't want to be a burden. I've already done enough. I kind of wish that I hadn't helped Cody out. I had no idea what he was after. I'm terribly sorry for what happened because of it."

"What did you tell him?" I asked cautiously.

"I may have let it slip that the two of had had sex." She admitted. "Again, I didn't know that was trying to uncover some big secret."

"Wow." Zack commented.

"I should use my tip money to pay for the marriage." I said.

Zack and I were also sacked, so we didn't have to work. I wanted to take some time to myself to think. That involved a trip to the sauna, alone. By this time tomorrow, I would probably be married. I still had a lot of questions and most of them didn't have to do with my missing memories. Most of them involved my real parents. Mum and Dad only gave me a little bit of information but who were the Wiltshires? I really wanted to find out.

The students of Seven Seas High kept me giving me dirty looks as I walked the various decks. They probably did think that I was a tart for shacking up with Zack. The only one who showed me any support was Addison. That I was grateful for. I was glad that I had friends like her and Jessica who didn't judge me like everyone else did. I found it really nice that Addison practiced what she preached when it came to discrimination.

The trip to Liechtenstamp was an interesting one. As it turned out, most of the passengers would be attending the Royal Ball. I think that would give us enough time to sneak off and get married. I know that this may not be enough to make it so we can stay on the ship, but whether we can or not, I still want to do it. I still want to be Zack's wife. I don't care that people say that the younger you are when get married, the more likely you'll get divorced.

It turned out that Liechtenstamp was kind of cold this time of year so Zack and I had to bundle up a little before we went to the chapel. I really hoped that someone would marry us. We went inside holding each other's hands.

So Liechtenstamp apparently doesn't really have its own accent. Instead the residents all sound American for some reason. I don't know why that is. There was no line all we had to do was pay a small fee to get married. I smiled because this was actually happening.

We waited at the altar for the priest to show up. I wasn't exactly the most religious person but I guess a religious wedding was okay. They had supplied me with a white dress and veil and Zack with a tuxedo. He looked a little funny in it, I admit but he also looked hot.

There made us repeat several things that were basically part of the whole marriage creed. We didn't have anyone supporting us but we did actually have to have some cake that honestly wasn't very good and were also required to dance with another. However, everything was official. I was now Bailey Nicole Martin, my third different name.

The next day, our appeal was set. We were going to be seated before a table of Mr. Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and London, who was sitting in because her father couldn't be there. I honestly don't think he wanted to be.

"Now before we begin, do you two have anything to say for yourselves, other than possible reasons for doing what you did?" Mr. Moseby asked. I think he was looking for an apology. I was not going to apologize. It wasn't going to happen.

"No." I replied.

"What about you, Zack?" Moseby asked.

"No." Zack replied.

"Okay then you are appealing your expulsion from Seven Seas High on the grounds of a major violation of housing rules." Moseby explained. "You will now be given an amount of time to state your case."

"Well, we don't really have a legitimate reason for doing this." I stated. "That is except for the fact that the two of us were engaged."

"I don't believe hearing any of that from Marcus." Mr. Moseby replied.

"It was just an assignment, you two." Miss Tutweiller added. "You can't use that as an excuse."

"Well actually we were engaged before that." Zack responded. "We just didn't want to tell anyone until the wedding."

"Why are you using the past tense?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Are you trying to say that you are no longer engaged?"

"That is correct." I confirmed. Zack and I show him the rings upon our hands. "As of last night, the two of us are officially married."

"Aww that's so sweet." London replied. "So if you two are married, then why are we here?"

"London, there was still a serious offense." Mr. Moseby tried to sway her.

"Not really." London argued. "I was distinctly told that all married or engaged to married couples are allowed to share a suite. This would actually mean that you would have broken the rules by moving Marcus into their cabin. I need to tell Daddy this."

"Now London, there's no need for that." Mr. Moseby replied hastily. I kind of wanted to laugh at this, even though that would be completely inappropriate.

"It looks like we are done here." Miss Tutweiller remarked, probably fearing for her own job as well. "Your expulsion from Seven Seas High has been officially overturned."

"Thank you." I replied. "However, at this moment, I would like to voluntarily withdraw myself from the school."

"Why?" Miss Tutweiller asked.

"I want to go to England to find out what I can about my parents." I replied. "I was hoping that my husband would do the same."

"What would be doing?" Zack asked.

"We need to go to London and find out what we can about my family." I explained. "It won't be easy but I don't want to do this alone."

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't stick by you?" He asked. "I am also dropping out."

So we ended up taking a separate boat to London. I don't know what was about to happen but as long as I had Zack by my side, I would be okay.

The End

So that is the end of the story. I bet it was an unexpected twist for them to voluntarily leave. I am thinking of a possible sequel at this time but it probably wouldn't be posted for a while. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
